With development of communications technologies, an increasing quantity of terminal devices need to access a radio network system. This imposes a higher throughput requirement on a network system. To meet this requirement, a simplest method is to increase radio network bandwidth. Although low-band radio bandwidth resources are limited, high-band radio bandwidth resources are abundant. Therefore, transmitting a service on a high-band radio resource is considered. However, a high-band radio propagation is limited by rapid signal attenuation. As a result, a high-band radio coverage area is relatively small.
In a current research, a plurality of antennas are used to form a beam that has a high antenna gain, so as to enlarge a high-band coverage area. However, due to a limitation on antenna costs on a base station side, each transmission point (TP) of a base station (NodeB) can cover only one direction or several directions at a specific moment, as shown in FIG. 1. Likewise, a terminal device also uses a beam to receive a signal, so as to increase a reception gain, and only one or several beams can be formed at a specific moment.
During beam scheduling, a network device usually determines a to-be-scheduled beam by considering resource utilization and a delay of each terminal device. However, when only a few terminal devices in a coverage area of a beam need to transmit data packets, when the network device schedules the beam, the terminal devices cannot fully use corresponding radio resources. This causes a waste of resources.
Therefore, a technical means is urgently needed to improve resource utilization of a beam.